clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tusk
Tusk, also known as the Master of Snow, is a walrus and the primary antagonist at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the true antagonist behind Card-Jitsu Snow, and the leader of the Snow Minions. He is the one who sent Scrap, Sly, and Tank out to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. Tusk seems to have hatred for Sensei and his Ninjas, and is from his childhood, being his former best friend, who used to train in the ways of the elements together, but Tusk turned on Sensei out of jealousy. You can battle in his lair after receiving the Snow Gem. Official Description "How long can you last against my Snow Minions?!" Tusk was trapped beneath the snow for years and trained to become the supreme master of Snow. He is Sensei's one-time childhood friend, now ultimate enemy, and seeks revenge and recognition as the most powerful ninja. Favorite snack: Swordfish Steak (rare) Favorite game: Card-Jitsu Snow Why you should meet him: To defeat him in battle and bring balance to the elements. Where you might find him: Ninjas who wish to help defeat Tusk must first speak to Sensei at the Dojo and learn the ways of the ninja. Random facts: *To defeat Sensei, he has built Snow Minions and sends them into battle against the ninjas. *Tusk weighs more than a two ton truck. *Sensei uses his missing tusk as a walking stick. History When Sensei was a young boy who had not yet learned Card-Jitsu, he used to play with Tusk. They sang and had snow ball fights and seemed to be good friends. One day, when Tusk made some lumps of snow clumped together, Sensei made a detailed snow statue of the future dojo. Tusk seemed jealous and a little bit bitter at this. Then the pair went to train to master the elements together. They dreamed of standing side by side, leading and training an army of ninja penguins. He and Sensei were friends, but their relationship had a competitive side as Tusk could not master the delicate moves of Sensei. One day, they chose to have a battle on a snowy cliff, where the future Snow Dojo would be years later. Tusk instigated it by throwing a snowball at Sensei, who threw Tusk against a wall with snow. Tusk used his power to create an enormous snowball, displaying his true power over snow. He threw it at Sensei, but once it hit him Sensei sent it back. The force against the wall caused an avalanche, in which Tusk was buried and trapped in a cave in the side of a mountain. Sensei looked for him, but found only a piece of his tusk, departing sadly, and vowed to teach Card-Jitsu to penguins so they could use the elements wisely. Tusk presumed Sensei had left, not caring for him, and turned bitter and cold. He sadly sat buried in the snow, then began to dig himself out. For years, Tusk plotted, making the snowy cave his lair. He made armor and a torn cape for himself to look intimidating, became the leader of the Snowman army, obsessed with avenging his defeat. He vowed that he would master Card-Jitsu Snow, and that he would get revenge. In May 2013, Tusk sent the 3 Snow Minions, Tank, Scrap and Sly to attack and take revenge on Sensei, but Sensei and the Ninjas withstood the attack, in the game Card-Jitsu Snow. As a final challenge, the ninjas stand up to Tusk alongside Sensei, in Tusk's lair, in a battle that would determine the fate of the island. However, after a strong battle, Sensei and his ninjas defeat Tusk. Tusk laughs evilly, saying that their Sensei had taught them well, but he has more power than all of them. Turning into a shadowy spirit, he disappears, his face showing for a few seconds. Battle in Card-Jitsu Snow Tusk has a pattern to his attacks when you are facing him in Card-Jitsu Snow. He has three different moves which are: * Icicle Attack ** Random tiles ** Paired * Snow Wall His first attack will be either an Icicle attack (which hits random tiles) or a Snow Wall. His second attack will be a paired Icicle attack. The paired Icicle attack will hit rows 1 and 2. Afterwards, the process repeats; however, the paired Icicle attack slowly descends, hitting rows 2 and 3 on his fourth attack, hitting rows 3 and 4 on his sixth attack, and finally rows 4 and 5 on the eighth. In between each paired Icicle attack, Tusk will randomly launch either an Icicle attack (which hits random tiles) or the Snow Wall. His attacks can be delayed by a Fire Power Card attack, however. He does not use the Snow Wall to push all ninjas back to the far left side of the grid very often. All his attacks deal 10 damage each to ninjas. Trivia *He is the first walrus character in Club Penguin. *In Card-Jitsu Snow, he covers up 6 tiles (2x3) of the grid. *Walruses are not known to live in the Antarctic, so how he got to Club Penguin Island is unknown. *He is the third major villain known in Club Penguin, the first being Herbert P. Bear and the second being Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. *Tusk was mentioned multiple times in the Club Penguin Times during the Star Wars Takeover in the 'Ask Sensei' section. *Tusk has a different amount of overall health points depending on the number of ninjas that joined the battle against him. The more ninjas, the more health he has. This is presumably done to balance the difficulty should ninjas battle Tusk without a full team of three ninjas. *It was mentioned by Lance Priebe that the Club Penguin Team waited years for Tusk to be introduced.https://twitter.com/lancepriebe/status/373717382142779393 Gallery In-Game Battle Tusk.png|Sensei telling you to battle Tusk nIGHTY.png|Tusk stunned by a fire power card Tusk (2).png|Tusk, Sensei and a Fire Ninja at the beginning of the Tusk Battle Tusk battle 11!!!.png|Tusk using his wall attack Tusk battle 10!!!!!.png|Tusk in battle with Sensei about to use a power card Tusk battle 2!!!!!.png|The loading screen for the Tusk battle Tusk My Penguin.png|Tusk in the My Penguin app Sensei&tusk.PNG|Young Tusk and Sensei in the newspaper Tusk superman.png Tuskkkkk.png FinalBattleStamp.png|The stamp Final Battle you get by defeating Tusk Artwork Newspaper 20130515 Front Support Story shadow.png|A silhouette of Tusk Tusk.png CardJitsuSnow-Tusk.PNG BLC-rIeCcAAzfII.png BLC-xg7CMAA50e9.png BLfTv-BCMAAdhch.png Tusk on My Penguin Main Menu.png Newspaper Issue 397 Tusk.png Card-Jitsu Saga Tusk Evil.png Ninjas Battle with Tusk.png Ninjas vs Tusk.png Tusk Glowing Eyes.png Tusk Pounding on Cave.png Friends Run from Avalanche.png Tusk Ready to Crush Sensei.png Tusk Scared.png Sensei Strikes Back.png Sensei Fight Tusk.png Tusk Angry battle.png Sensei Pwns Tusk.png Sensei and Tusk Bow.png Tusk masters Water.png Tusk Angry.png Sensei and Tusk Master Snow.png Tusk and Sensei with ninja army.png Sensei and tusk build in the snow.png Sensei and tusk swing.png Tusk and sensei.png Other Sensei and Tusk newspaper.png|Tusk with Sensei in the Club Penguin Times References Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Villains